fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Fighters Transcript Chapter 1
Chapter 1: The Missing Medals You can now open the status menu. Dr. Diggins: Hello? Anyone home? Hunter? I forgot a few things. I do that sometimes… Diggins walks into the room. This is your Fighter’s Journal. You got a Fighter’s Journal. Dr. Diggins: That Fighter’s Journal is really useful. It’ll tell you what you’re supposed to do next. Also, here’s a sonar system for finding fossil rocks and a pickax for digging them up. You got a sonar and pickax. Dr. Diggins: The sonar device detects objects buried underground, including fossil rocks. You should get some practice first, Hunter, so I recommend you go try it out at the Trial Dig Site. Camera moves to Park Area. Dr. Diggins (off screen): Go talk to Bea Ginner in the Park Area. She’ll show you the ropes. Camera moves back to Hotel. Dr. Diggins: Anyway, I’ve got to get back to the Fossil Center. Stop by if you have any questions. Diggins leaves the room. Hunter goes to the Hotel Lobby where he is stopped. Hotel Manager: Greetings, Hunter. Congratulations on acquiring your Fighter’s License so quickly! Please allow me to explain briefly the status menu. The status menu refers to the screen you use to view your status. To open the status menu, press the X Button or tap the orange icon in the lower-right corner of the screen. The status menu provides information on your level, money, and FP, along with your case contents and items. You can also see the Dino Medals that you are currently carrying. Another feature is your Fighter’s Journal, displayed in your Important Items list. The Fighter’s Journal suggests what you might try next--quite useful when you’re stuck. You can also view your Dino Medals by checking the Dino Medal screen. To open the Dino Medal screen, press the Y button or tap the green icon in the lower-left corner. Would you like to hear my explanation again? Choose Yes or no. Chose yes. Hotel Manager: Thank you for your time. I’ll let you be on your way now. Hunter goes to the Park Area where he meets Bea Ginner. Bea Ginner: So you’re a new Fighter, huh? My name is Bea Ginner. No jokes, please. I teach all the rookies who come here the basics of digging up fossils. Shall we go to the Trial Dig Site and get some hands-on experience? Choose Yes or no. 'Chose yes. '''Bea Ginner: '''Great! Let's go. ''Hunter and Bea Ginner are transported into the Trial Dig Site. 'Bea Ginner: '''All right, let me show you how to use your sonar. Look at the sonar readout on the upper screen. The yellow arrow in the middle shows your location. Press the L Button or R Button to activate the sonar and display dots where something is buried. (You can also tap on Hunter's sprite if the L and R keys are broken.) That something could be a fossil rock OR just a normal rock. You won't know until you dig it up. If you go to a spot marked with a dot and press the A Button to swing your pickax, you can dig it up. When doing so, be careful not to stand directly on top of the location indicated by the dot. Stop in front of the dot and then press the A Button. Now let's practice. I'll bury three rocks, and I want you to find them and dig them up. ''Bea Ginner buries three rocks. '''Bea Ginner: '''OK, use your sonar now to find the three rocks that I buried. I'll even let you keep any fossil rocks you dig up. Hunter digs up the first rock, a Spinax Head. 'Bea Ginner: '''Congratulations! That's exactly how you do it! Hmm. That looks like a fossil you've already revived. But you can clean the same fossil again for more points. With a better-quality fossil, we can integrate more genetic data into your vivosaur to make it stronger. Anything you dig up will be stored in your case, accessible by pressing the X Button. Your case can currently hold eight fossils. Beyond that, you'll be forced to throw something away. ''Hunter digs up the second rock, a normal rock. '' '''Bea Ginner: '''Yes, unfortunately, you will dig up normal rocks from time to time. Don't let it slow you down. Just keep on digging! ''Hunter digs up the third rock, a new fossil rock. 'Bea Ginner: '''That's a fossil you have yet to revive. You won't know what's in that fossil rock until you've cleaned it. When we're done here, you'll want to take it over to the Fossil Center for cleaning. OK, now feel free to roam around and dig up fossil rocks in this area. Take the fossil rocks you dig up to the Fossil Center for cleaning. Dig, clean, revive! That's the path to a large stable of powerful vivosaurs and success in battle. When you're ready to leave this Trial Dig Site, just let me know. ''Hunter continues digging at the dig site, then approaches Bea Ginner. 'Bea Ginner: '''Are you ready to leave the dig site? '''Choose Yes or no. '''Chose yes. '''Bea Ginner: '''Take your new fossil rocks to the Fossil Center for cleaning and reviving. When you're done cleaning and reviving, come see me and we'll go back to the Trial Dig Site. ''Hunter returns to the Fossil Center's Cleaning room, where he is greeted by Dr. Diggins and a robot. 'Dr. Diggins: '''Well, now, Hunter. Let me introduce KL-33N. He'll be assisting you with cleaning. '''KL-33N: '''Pleased to meet you--BEEP. I'm KL-33N, at your service--BOOP. '''Dr. Diggins: '''KL-33N is here to help you manage your fossil rocks and cleaned fossils. Talk to KL-33N whenever you bring in new fossil rocks for cleaning. He'll help you get everything cleaned up and revived the way they should be. '''KL-33N: '''I am unrivaled when it comes to revival! Ready to serve--BEEP! '''Dr. Diggins: '''KL-33N is also programmed to observe your cleaning and learn over time. When he's watched you long enough, you may well be able to let him handle all your cleaning for you! '''KL-33N: '''I will do my best--ZZZZZT! And I will certainly learn faster by watching the master--KSSSHHH! '''Dr. Diggins: '''Ha ha ha! You've got to give him credit for his eagerness, eh? I'm sure you guys will get along great. OK, I need to get back to work, but my lab is just in the next room. Stop by anytime if you have questions. ''Hunter cleans. When finished, 'KL-33N: '''Oh, I almost forgot. I need to explain about the fossil rocks kept in your case--BZZZT. Please look at the top screen. Rocks with a NEW icon hold fossils of a type you have not yet successfully cleaned. Those with a point value contain fossils that you have previously revived. This number (PT) is the highest point value that you have achieved so far in a cleaning. These numbers can help you decide which fossil to keep...and which to leave for others--BA-BOOP! ''As Hunter tries to leave the room, Diggins walks in and places a machine. 'Dr. Diggins: '''Ah, Hunter! This Vivosaur Management Machine--or VMM-- holds your vivosaurs as medals for storage and organization. It can also be used to make teams, letting you match up to three vivosaurs to fight together. Lastly, this is where you select which team you carry around with you. Right then, Hunter. Let's get you up to speed on how to use a VMM. ''Screen changes to VMM screen. 'Dr. Diggins (off screen): '''What you'll see, first of all, is the team-slot screen. Team information will be displayed on the top screen. The slot with the star mark is the team you're currently carrying. The other two slots are reserved for other teams you want to make. Next, I'll show you how to select vivosaurs to add to your team. ''Screen changes to team-formation screen. 'Dr. Diggins (off screen): '''This is the team-formation screen. The Touch Screen is where you'll make all your selections. All you need to do to make a team is select vivosaurs to move into the space at the top of the screen. You absolutely have to have a vivosaur in the red, leftmost area. Tap OK in the bottom of the screen to finish editing your team. If you want to quit, you can also tap Back to return to the team-slot screen without making any changes. ''Screen changes back to Cleaning Room. '' '''Dr. Diggins: '''And that's how you use a VMM! Would you like to hear that again? '''Choose Yes or no. '''Chose no. '''Dr. Diggins: '''If you have any revived vivosaurs, it might be a good idea to assign them to teams now. Oh, you should also know that there are usually VMMs at dig sites. Alrighty then. Good luck to you, Hunter! ''Diggins leaves the room and Hunter returns to Trial Dig Site. 'Bea Ginner: '''So, are you ready to go to the Trial Dig Site? '''Choose Yes or no. '''Chose yes. '''Bea Ginner: '''Great! Let's go. ''Hunter goes to Trial Dig Site and speaks to the new fighter there. 'Fossil Fighter: '''Oh, hi there! You must be new. I'm Holt. Good to meetcha. '''Holt: '''By the way, you've only fought one-on-one battles so far, right? Let me show you the deal with two-on-two battles. ''Screen changes to two on two battle: Hunter vs. Holt. 'Holt (off screen): '''All right, let me explain two-on-two battles. Let me start by explaining the red, blue and green zones that the vivosaurs stand on. The red one is the Attack Zone (AZ). Vivosaurs in the Attack Zone can attack vivosaurs in the opponent's Attack OR Support Zones. The blue zones are Support Zones (SZ). Vivosaurs in a Support Zone can only attack vivosaurs in the opponent's Attack Zone. Also, Support Zone vivosaurs deal less damage than they would from the Attack Zone. On the other hand, your vivosaurs will take less damage when they're in the Support Zones. The green zone is the Escape Zone (EZ). Vivosaurs moved to the Escape Zone can't use sills, but they also don't take any damage. ''Vivosaurs apply support effects. 'Holt: '''Hey, did you see what the vivosaurs in the SZ did just now? They used support effects. Support effects are extra effects that SZ vivosaurs perform automatically. Now, notice the arrow icons displayed over the Attack Zone vivosaurs. An arrow pointing up means increased power, and an arrow pointing down means decreased power. ''Total LP is weighed. 'Holt: '''This is the swap-command icon, which is used to move vivosaurs between the zones. It moves the Attack Zone vivosaur to the Escape Zone... And moves a Support Zone vivosaur to the Attack Zone. Swapping doesn't use any FP. Try out the swap command. That's some good swapping, right there. Vivosaurs moved to the Escape Zone... are automatically moved to an open Support Zone two turns later. That's about it for swapping. I'm going to wrap up with something very important. Each vivosaur can attack only once per turn. Depending on how much FP you have left, you may be able to attack with a different vivosaur. Also, whenever you lose a vivosaur in battle, you get a big chunk of FP to help you fight back. This keeps things interesting, since knocking out a vivosaur might set up its friends for a big attack. ''Screen returns to Trial Dig Site. '''Holt: I'll bet you can tell this is gonna be fun, can'tcha? One more thing. There'll be a few icons and arrows and such that you don't know. We'll cover those later. All right, time to test out your skills! Don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you, rookie! 'Choose Fight!/Don't fight. '''Chose Fight! '''Holt: '''Yeah, that's the spirit! Let's do it! Oh, but first I gotta tell you about the formation screen. ''Screen changes to Formation screen. 'Holt (off screen): '''Before battle, you'll choose your vivosaurs on the Formation screen. On the top are your opponent's. On the bottom are your vivosaurs. The red area is your Attack Zone (AZ). The vivosaur there is your main attacker. The blue areas are your Support Zones (SZ). Vivosaurs there can assist your AZ vivosaur. The green area is for your reserves. Vivosaurs there will sit the current battle out. The only vivosaurs used in battle are those in the AZ or SZ. Vivosaurs in the reserves can't participate in battle, but also can't get hurt there. Just be sure to always have Dino Medals set for the AZ and SZ positions. Choose carefully, because once the battle starts, you can't swap out vivosaurs. When you're all set, select "Ready!" to begin the battle. ''Screen returns to Trial Dig Site. '' '''Holt: '''Great! Let's get started! ''Changes to battle with Holt. Hunter wins. 'Holt: '''Wow! That's some good battling there! I mean, you beat me, and I'm pretty good! Oh, I guess I should explain about Battle Points. Whenever you win a Fossil Battle, you'll earn some Battle Points. As you build up Battle Points, your vivosaurs'll get stronger. It's not just the vivosaurs that fought, either! Your reserves get some Battle Points, too! If you have vivosaurs that you want to develop before they start fighting, stick 'em in your reserves! See ya around! ''Holt leaves and Diggins approaches. 'Dr. Diggins: '''Hi there, Hunter! Hm? Looks like you've revived two vivosaurs already. In that case, I think you've learned everything you can at the Trial Dig Site. I'm giving you permission to travel to an honest-to-goodness dig site--Greenhorn Plains! Talk to the harbor receptionist, Beth, to arrange visits to dig sites. As a Level 1 Fighter, Hunter, you're cleared to visit Greenhorn Plains. I hope you find lots of fossil rocks there! Good luck, Hunter! Don't excavate anything I wouldn't excavate! ''Diggins leaves. Hunter digs and then returns to Bea Ginner. '''Bea Ginner: '''Are you ready to leave the dig site? '''Choose Yes or no. '''Chose yes.